Séptimo año
by Mitli
Summary: Séptimo año en Hogwarts, la misma historia pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo sería haber vivido la historia sin ser uno de los protagonistas?


¡Hola gente! Ya empecé la séptima parte. Esta vez la contaré desde distintos puntos de vista usando los personajes que yo he ido usando desde el inicio: Kailen, Henry, Steve y Abie. Espero les guste. Notarán que cada que cambio de personaje aparecerá su nombre.

Se aceptan reviews, buenos y malos :D

¡Muchas gracias a Larg por ayudarme a editar! :D

Iré subiendo conforme vaya terminando los capítulos. Si quieren "spoilers"… me hice una cuenta de tumblr donde pongo cosas que voy escribiendo xD .com

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son de la mágica J. K. Rowling. Personajes como Clarissa, Nícolas y Violette y otras muchas situaciones son de Lilia Mancilla. Lo demás raro que me invente es mío.

Espero les guste. ¡Saludos!

Saphira Kailen

Libro 7. Las reliquias de la muerte (Mi versión)

Capítulo 1

-_-_Kailen-_-_

La familia Daimon y yo nos habíamos ocultado de cierta forma. Nos mudamos a una pequeña casa que había sido tan hechizada que a los ojos de, tanto brujas como magos, era invisible; solamente nosotros conocíamos la palabra que la delataría combinadas con un hechizo por lo que no podíamos salir si no era con Henry o con su papá. Nuestra casa nueva no tenía chimenea por lo que la única manera en que podíamos transportarnos era por medios muggle o aparición conjunta. Mi amigo y yo solíamos visitar a Clarissa y Nícolas una vez a la semana, y ellos nos visitaban con la misma frecuencia. Habíamos tenido que abandonar la idea de la banda que queríamos formar, las clases de baile y música también. Nuestra vida se veía limitada a lo que pudiéramos hacer entre las paredes que nos protegían y era Henry quien se encargaba mayormente de tenernos entretenidas con actos de magia e ilusiones. Su padre pasaba afuera gran parte del tiempo, enterándose de nuevas desapariciones, muertes y demás, consiguiendo ejemplares de El Profeta, comprando los alimentos y checando la seguridad del hogar; finalmente su esposa era muggle y sus hijos mestizos, y yo, por mi parte, no era completamente sangre pura.

No había podido tener contacto con mi familia adoptiva. Lo que llegaba a saber de ellos era lo que me contaban cuando llegábamos a platicar por teléfono unos minutos. Al parecer no tenían más problemas de los que conocían los muggle en sus medios informativos y todos en la familia estaban bien; además estaban precavidos de que podían encontrar peligro. Lo que sí notaban era que había cada vez más gente "extraña" rondando por las calles y que a veces se escuchaban rumores de personas que habían visto unos potentes rayos de luz por unos segundos antes de que alguien muriera, pero todos los que daban estos testimonios eran tomados por locos.

Entre más tiempo pasaba mayor era mi necesidad de buscar a mi familia. Había intentado algunas veces de convencer a Henry de ir en su búsqueda, había intentado irme yo sola, pero entre más insistía más me cuidaba; no me perdía de vista desde que desayudábamos hasta que nos íbamos a dormir. Me enojaba a veces con él porque por su condición de animago y de mayor de edad, era quien más tenía libertad de nosotros; me sentía muy frustrada de permanecer encerrada. Creo que lo notó porque le contó a Nícolas y él creyó que tal vez debía pasar tiempo en otro lado para olvidarme un poco de mis planes, así que un día el señor Daimon me dejó con Nícolas en el callejón Diagon. Era ahora un lugar triste y peligroso, Nick no le tenía ya mucha confianza pero encontró un buen departamento que rentó por unas semanas y vivimos juntos allí.

Vivir con Nick fue algo extraño. Era como estar en el colegio, dormir juntos, despertar juntos, desayunar, comer y hacer casi todo juntos… sin embargo era diferente. En ese tiempo nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha, discutíamos de pronto pero el calor de la pelea derivaba en muestras de cariño. Ahora estaba perdiendo ya un poco la vergüenza de compartir varios aspectos de mí con él…pero sabía que él quería más y estaba conteniéndose pero no podía darle más, me ponía nerviosa. Muchas veces intentaba llegar más lejos conmigo, como él decía "propasarse conmigo" pero terminaba el encanto cuando lo empujaba un poco lejos de mí.

El insomnio había vuelto, me dejaba muy cansada pero no lo quería preocupar así que solía quedarme la noche entera entre sus brazos, fingiendo estar dormida. También él había cambiado un poco en lo sobreprotector, supuse que era porque así no me sentiría con ganas de irme pronto o de hacer tonterías. Odiaba no poder leer su mente.

-Nick –dije una mañana, sentada a la mesa, viendo un noticiero muggle. Sentí un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí un poco. –Huye conmigo.

-¿A dónde quiere ir mi pequeño gato? –ronroneó en mi oído antes de besar mi cuello. Reí, casi me hizo olvidar lo que quería decirle.

-A buscar a mi tía –lo miré, noté un poco de preocupación en su mirada. –Y a Francia –sonreí. -¿Podemos ir un día a Francia?

-Un día –respondió con una sonrisa antes de besarme. –Y conocerás a toda mi familia, luego nos casaremos.

Me sonrojé y miré a otro lado. Le había prometido que me casaría con él cuando saliera de Hogwarts y solo faltaba ese año. –Pues creo que no tengo opción –lo miré con un puchero y luego reí.

-No, no tienes opción –rió y me besó. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo un poco a mí, sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y luego todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Pensé en si debía volver a tocar el tema sobre buscar a mi tía pero sabía que se rompería el encanto. Creí que si quería lograr esa misión sería sin él pero la idea de separarnos en ese momento hacía que mi corazón se encogiera de temor; si nos separábamos cabía la posibilidad de nunca volver a estar juntos. Recordé lo que Violette alguna vez me había dicho "¿Si sabes que es el correcto para qué esperar?" y después, en otra conversación, Steve había comentado "Estos son tiempos para asegurar a quien quieres tener a tu lado, nunca saber cuándo te quitarán a quien más amas." Lo abracé y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-¿Kailen? –susurró un tanto preocupado, intentó levantar mi rostro pero lo mordí con cuidado. – Au, no muerdas –sonrió y besó mi frente. Respondí a su sonrisa en menor medida, no podía decirle cómo me sentía.

-No muerdo –me separé. –Tengo que escribirle a Henry.

-Bien, salúdalo de mi parte –volvió a besarme. –Prepararé el desayuno ¿qué quieres?

-Lo que tú quieras –sonreí. Para bien o para mal desde que vivía con él comía más saludable ya que casi no me dejaba cocinar (por la cantidad de dulce que usaba o por los pequeños accidentes que había provocado).

_Hola Henry. ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien… Me preocupa un poco que no hayas contestado a mi última carta. ¿Estás bien, verdad? Nick y yo estamos bien, no hemos salido en los últimos días, hemos visto mortífagos pasar por aquí así que nos escondemos. Henry, seré sincera… Se me acaba la paciencia, sé que me tienen aquí para vigilarme, por favor, dime que tú sí me acompañarías a buscar a mi tía si pudiéramos y quisiera hacerlo… Me estoy empezando a rendir… Te extraño, Henry. Hoy tengo un humor en el que lo que quiero es estar con mi mejor amigo… ¿Puedes venir un día? Estamos a unas horas de vuelo… (No creas que me lo paso mal con Nick… pero es muy protector para mí y no le puedo contar todo) K.A. _

_P.D. Nick te manda saludos._

Até la carta a la pata de mi lechuza y la dejé ir por la ventana de la cocina. Sentí un brazo de mi novio rodeándome con fuerza y el otro cerrando la ventana. –Se meten los nargles –dije, él rió y me llevó de la mano hasta la mesa.

Pasamos el día como solíamos hacerlo, tranquilos, jugando ajedrez mágico, viendo televisión, platicando, haciéndonos cariños y discutiendo de vez en cuando por algún aspecto que no nos gustaba del otro pero al final hacíamos las paces. Empezó a llover al atardecer y con la lluvia un par de lechuzas picotearon el cristal de la cocina. Con rapidez abrí la ventana y recibí en un abrazo a Henry transformándose en humano; alcancé a sentir sus plumas rozando mi mejilla.

-Hola, hermanita –dijo sonriente, reí y lo abracé de nuevo. –Te estás mojando.

-Cállate y disfruta del abrazo.

-Me voy a poner celoso –dijo Nick y reímos.

Lo jalé hasta la pequeña sala y fui a buscar algo con que se secara. Al volver le di una toalla y mandé a empujones a Nick a preparar chocolate caliente. Pasamos por las formalidades de preguntar por los demás, por nosotros y ya que estuvimos seguros de que mi novio estaba ocupado pasamos a otros temas.

-Tu carta me preocupó un poco... ¿Estás bien?

-No soy tonta… sé que me estoy quedando con Nick porque con él estoy más tranquila –suspiré. –No me pueden tener quieta mucho tiempo ¿lo sabes? –asintió un poco culpable. –Tienes la mente cerrada a mí… -susurré.

-¡Ah! He estado practicando –sonrió y me abrió de nuevo paso a sus pensamientos, sonreí y lo dejé entrar a los míos. –Ya veo… -seguimos platicando un rato en silencio. –Kailen y Clarissa tienen todo mi cuidado –sonrió. –Y Abie –rió. –Sabes que mi respuesta es sí, alguien tiene que cuidarte.

-¿Cuidar a Kailen de qué? –dijo Nick mientras entraba con las tazas levitando frente a él.

-De los intentos para propasarse con ella de su profesor –dijo Henry con fingida seriedad, me sonrojé.

-A Kailen le gusta –dijo creído, ahora la seriedad de Henry fue verdadera.

-Tonto confiado –susurré sonrojada, me escudé tras mi chocolate.

Oí a Nick reír, beso mi cabello y me sonrojé más. -¿Cómo está mi prima, Daimon? –preguntó.

-Bien, la vi antier… está algo estresada pero lo oculta bien… -de pronto sonrió como bobo. –Cada día está más bonita –los dos nos burlamos de él.

Cenamos juntos y se quedó ese día, a la mañana siguiente nos despedimos. Acordamos que volvería en dos días a casa, extrañaba a la familia Daimon y estaba preocupada por ellos. Nick se estaba bañando cuando nosotros nos despedíamos. Me abrazó y le correspondí, cada que nos separábamos sentíamos que esa podía ser la última vez que nos viéramos.

-No lo olvides, Kailen… somos hermanos –me sonrió mientras revolvía mi cabello.

-Hermanos de distintos padres –reí un poco y besé su mejilla. –Por favor…

-No vemos en dos días –me interrumpió. –Ten paciencia, Kailen. Encontraremos a tu tía, pero no ahora, lo haremos en su momento… pero si no aguantas más… iré contigo a dónde quieras.

-Ya dijiste, ahora no puedes retractarte –sonreí un poco. –Perdóname por siempre estarte arrastrando…

-Fui yo quien te empezó a seguir desde el inicio –sonrió y salió por la ventana, ya convertido en lechuza.

-_-_Henry-_-_

A pesar de que parecía que no estaba muy complicada la situación… me la pasaba cansado. Mi mamá estaba muy nerviosa, aunque intentaba disimular, y tener a mi hermana tranquila era muy complicado. No lo diría a nadie, pero extrañaba a Kailen, entre los dos nos sabíamos apoyar pero estaba mejor con su novio que conmigo. Además, veía a Clarissa cada que podía y nada podía tenerme más feliz durante esas horas de visita.

Clarissa era para mí como la luz que necesitaba. Verla sonreír al verme, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y cómo su cuerpo cedía ante mis besos y mis mimos… era como estar en otro lado, fuera de este tiempo y este espacio… en un universo donde solamente importábamos los dos… Y eso es y era Clarissa para mí, una especie de refugio, una mujer diferente a las que me rodean en mi día a día, era mi Clarissa y yo su Stuart. Durante esos minutos, aunque afuera hubiera peligro, entre nosotros había paz.

Lamentablemente no podía estar siempre con ella y teníamos que volver a la realidad al despedirnos. El equipo de Quidditch en el que había firmado estaba congelado por la situación y no se sabía si volveríamos en algún momento a entrenar y en caso de hacerlo, no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de jugar con ellos. Veía a Clarissa y deseaba tener el poder de hacer el futuro tal como lo había querido alguna vez… Ella a mi lado, yo jugando, juntos por siempre. Había días en los que pensaba en pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero no era buena idea hacerlo solo por la situación; estaba consciente de que era una locura, de que no podía darle nada y que en ese momento nos amábamos como a nadie más pero nada aseguraba que siguiéramos amándonos así por siempre.

Una carta de Kailen me llegó, noté la angustia en sus palabras y no pude evitar sentirme culpable; finalmente yo había sugerido que debía irse con Nícolas y no pensando necesariamente en su felicidad si no en lo que era más sencillo para todos. A pesar de que mi mamá me pidió varias veces que me quedara en casa no pude ir a verla; nunca lo he entendido bien pero realmente creo que es mi hermana y debo cuidarla como a tal. La encontré como esperaba hacerlo: triste y desesperada por dentro, sonriente y cariñosa por fuera. No necesitaba estar en su mente para notarlo, aun así me sorprendía que su novio no era capaz de ver a través de esa máscara que a veces tenía.

Me quedé con ella esa noche, estuvimos hablando sin parar, no había pensado en lo mucho que necesita hablar con ella y que ella también me necesitaba para platicar. En la mañana me regresé a mi casa y me llevé una grata sorpresa, Clarissa había ido a visitarme y me esperaba en la sala, mirando televisión. Salté sobre el sillón y con cuidado la recosté contra el sillón, besándola sin darle oportunidad a decir nada, cuando me separé la vi completamente sonrojada.

-¡Stuart! ¡Quítate! –exclamó mientras me apartaba con un suave empujón, sabía que le incomodaba que me pusiera así estando en casa con mis padres, pero no me importaba mucho. Confiaba en que ellos sabían que éramos unos "jóvenes responsables".

Me recargué en ella, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos. –Debo estar soñando, llego a casa de un vuelo complicado y me encuentro con mi Clarissa.

-Tonto… -susurró, sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello. –Estás mojado.

-Crucé varias nubes –la miré con una sonrisa, la besé. –Vengo de ver a Kailen –noté su mirada de preocupación, besé su frente para tranquilizarla. –Está bien, solo algo decaída, es como parar a un tornado –reí. –Te amo –la besé.

-Stuart… -se sonrojó y sonreí más, ahora ella me besó. –Dile a Kailen que vuelva ya, tampoco es bueno que se quede tanto con mi primo.

-Ya le dije –me acosté a su lado, abrazándola. –Llega pasado mañana –cerré los ojos e inhalé su aroma, sonreí. -¿A qué debo el honor de ser visitado por mi princesa?

-Discutí con mis padres –dijo avergonzada, besé su cabello, sabía que seguirían discutiendo mucho y lo último que necesitaba era que la regañara. –Pensaba quedarme esta noche aquí.

-Siempre serás bienvenida en la residencia Daimon –reí y la besé, me respondió y volví a olvidar todo a mi alrededor. No habían mortífagos, no habían dementores, no había un Señor Tenebroso, no habían desaparecidos y muertos… solamente mi Clarissa y yo.


End file.
